Breaking the Ice
by Lola-2011
Summary: Morgan and Strauss learn a little about each other. And her relationship with Hotch.


Breaking the Ice

Agent Morgan sat at the breakroom table picking over cold Chinese food from last night. Chief Strauss was sweetening her coffee. The only sound that filled the air were the clanking of her spoon in the coffee mug. The absence of words hung heavily between them. Both unsure how to start a conversation that needed to be had.

Erin had a seat across from Derek at the table. "Have Dr. Reid and Dave returned yet?"

"No ma'am." he moved the noodles around in the Styrofoam tray.

"When they return I want to go back to the hotel for a few hours." she took a sip of coffee. "If everyone doesn't get some rest we're not going to be any good."

Derek moved his chicken around through the cold sauce. "How did you sleep, Chief?"

"Don't play with your food agent." she said her voice sounding maternal. "And I slept fine. For a few hours."

He dropped his fork down in his tray. "I'm not good with this beating around the bush thing." he told her, head on. "What's going on with you and Hotch? I saw the two of you in the interrogation room last night."

Erin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "To be completely honest with you I'm not sure how to answer that."

"So you're going to deny it?"

"I never said that." she quickly replied. "I was thinking last night. In the moment I forgot where we were. I crossed a line that I shouldn't have in a workplace setting."

"So there is something going on?"

God, this was so difficult for her. She wasn't one to have her personal life exposed. But she knew that Morgan wasn't asking as a colleague, he was asking as a friend. "We're moving slowly. It's new and still fragile." She stared down into her coffee not being able to make her eyes meet his.

Morgan sat back in his chair. "Wow."

Erin's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Not the answer you were hoping for, Agent?"

He shrugged. "Not something I expected." he told her. "I'm a little surprised, that's all."

"Because I'm the big scary Dragon Lady the next floor up?"

"I know your job isn't easy, Strauss."

"It's Erin." she corrected him. "And no it's not easy. I've been on both sides of the desk and both positions are difficult. That doesn't mean I not a real person. I have a life outside of the bureau too. A really good one actually."

"I guess I've just never really thought about you other than as Section Chief." He admitted. "I don't really know you. I know you have kids."

She sat up, leaning across the table. "I have three children. Two girls, Grace and Olivia, and a boy, Dashiell." she told him. "At home I'm just mom, not Section Chief Strauss. They would find my work persona laughable."

"Do you spend time with Jack?"

Erin nodded. "We took Olivia and Jack to Chuck E Cheese last weekend. Jack beat in me in a skee ball match by about sixty points."

"He's a good kid."

"He is." she agreed. "As far as our children are concerned Hotch and I are just friends. We have to figure things out first before we pull four children into the mix."

"I guess the two of you have thought this out." he concluded. "I just don't want Hotch to get hurt."

"I understand that." she smiled. "And I don't want to get hurt either. I already have one divorce under my belt. I'm not looking for a second one."

Morgan nodded as he let the information sink in a little. "Three things." he said. "Tell me three things about yourself not work related."

"Only if you tell me three things in return."

"Deal."

Erin took another sip of her coffee. "I'm a huge baseball fan. I have box seats at the National's stadium. I'm a rollercoaster junkie, Universal Studios is by far my favorite theme park. And I give the absolute best Holiday parties. Halloween being at the top of that list."

"Costume party?"

"Murder mystery theatre this year." she told him. "I played the calculating queen, Congressman Keats, my victim."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was." she smiled. "Now I believe you owe me three."

Morgan nodded. "I own several properties that I've renovated myself. I'm a huge Kurt Vonnegut fan, I've read all his work. And I'm currently taking cooking lessons."

"Not from Rossi I hope."

"Nope." he replied. "From a neighbor who's a professional chef."

"Who's beautiful, no doubt?"

He grinned. "Added bonus."

"So, Agent Morgan." she breathed out. "Do I seem more human now?"

"I'm beginning to believe so."

/

Hotchner climbed into the passenger's seat of the black SUV. He and Morgan were heading out to follow a lead while Reid and Rossi took a break. He buckled his seatbelt. "I hear you and the Section Chief had a little bonding time this morning."

He turned over the ignition. "A little something like that."

"Good." he slipped his sunglasses on.

"Good?" Morgan questioned, putting the vehicle into gear. "That's it?"

Hotchner nodded. "Usually when we get to know someone our opinions change." he explained. "Chief Strauss and Erin are almost two completely different people. Outside the office she's more relaxed, more at ease."

"Erin seems to care for you and Jack a lot."

"She's good for us." he told him. "Jack loves spending time with her and her children."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I can't imagine not having her in my life." he replied, honestly. "It took some work for us to both let our guards down. We're trying to build things slowly."

"Sounds like you're both afraid to take the leap."

-Finished


End file.
